wu_assassinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Gavin
Christine "CG" Gavin is a main character on Netflix's Wu Assassins. She is portrayed by Katheryn Winnick.‘Wu Assassins’: Katheryn Winnick, Lewis Tan, Tommy Flanagan & Tzi Ma Join Netflix Martial Arts Drama - Deadline She is an undercover cop caught in the middle of a gang war that breaking out in Chinatown. She often goes by the name "CG". Early Life When Christine was nine years old, she was sent to live with her father in Calgary. However, her mother did not know that her father ran guns across the border. Over time, Christine became interested in being a car thief, like her father. While working between jobs, her father blasted music which attracted the police, and they arrested Christine's father. Christine went back to live with her mom in Los Angeles, and later learned that her father was killed in prison. As a result, Christine does not listen to music in the car, as it reminds her of her father. Later in life, Christine applied to be a police officer, and rose above the ranks to be an undercover cop. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Drunken Watermelon, CG is called by her boss Frank Fletcher who assigns her a case to prevent gang war between Alec McCullough and Uncle Six is about. Fletcher assigns CG due to her being fluent in Russian, and has experience in liberating cars. Fletcher also wants CG to be hired by Lu Xin Lee due to information being that Lu Xin is partnering with Alec McCullough's men: Babinov, Serge, and Viktor. Christine meets up with Lu Xin, and tries to convince him to hire her. When he refuses, she steals his car and drives it back to his garage, where she waits for Lu Xin. Lu Xin then agrees to hire her. for the first time.]] In Misspent Youth CG is running in the park where she meets Frank Fletcher. Fletcher tells her that Lu Xin looked over her personal files to make sure that she wasn't a cop (the FBI made fake information for CG to go undercover), then vouched for her to get the job. While working on a car, Lu Xin tells CG to go with Kai Jin to get a new windshield. While driving, CG tries to get Kai Jin to open up, but fails. She then tells her own story, but Kai doesn't tell her his story, which annoys her. While waiting to buy parts, a group of men insult CG, leading her to lash out and attack the men. She beats most of them, and before things can escalate the buyer kicks them out. CG drives Kai home, and later Kai has a vision of CG saving him from Uncle Six's attacks. In Fire Chicken, CG returns home to take a shower when she notices someone watching her. She finds out it is Kai, who after a brief scuffle ties Kai to a closet and calls the police. Kai tells Christine about his dreams as well as Uncle Six, telling her to not go to Nikki's Steakhouse before escaping, with CG letting him go. CG searches up Kai to almost no results, and searches up Nikki's Steakhouse and Uncle Six's history. She watching a video nearly 15 years ago that talked about Uncle Six's building burning down over a mysterious fire, and recognizes a witness name Jack. and Kai's abilities.]] While talking to Jack, he explains to her that the fire from 15 years ago was different because it seemed alive and moved quickly, as well as him seeing a fire snake. Realizing Kai may be correct about Uncle Six, she calls Kai but receives his voice mail, and leaves to go to Nikki's Steakhouse. In A Twisting Snake, Christine sneaks around and defeats a multiple Triad henchmen and finds Kun Zi (Kai in disguise) fighting against Uncle Six. She witnesses Uncle Six shooting out fireballs, and burning Kai's head, melting away his disguise. Christine shoots a chandelier above Uncle Six, to which Uncle Six lets go of Kai to save himself. Christine takes Kai away to safety, while Uncle Six recognizes Kai Jin as the Wu Assassin. While healing his wounds, Christine demands to ask who and what is Kai, but Kai screams in agony and passes out. When Kai wakes up, he tells her everything (The Wu Assassin, the Wu Xings and Wu Warlords). Christine accepts Kai's explanation, and in return she tells him that she is an undercover cop trying to stop an upcoming war against the Triad the Scottish Gang. Christine gets a call from Lu Xin, and tells Kai to stay put. In Codladh Samh, Christine overhears some of the Scottish Gang members planning to kill Lu Xin Lee in Russian, and she texts him a warning. Lu Xin and Christine quickly kill Babinov, Serge, and Victor and the rest of the Scottish Gang. Christine convinces Lu Xin to call Kai although Lu Xin is clearly shaken up. When Kai arrives with Jenny and Tommy, he reveals to everyone that he is the Wu Assassin, and Uncle Six was the one who caused the fire in Nikki's Steakhouse that burned Lu Xin's body (Christine already knew about this), and she reveals to everyone she is an undercover cop. Christine supports Kai's claims alongside Tommy. After Lu Xin tells Tommy to clean up the mess and dispose the bodies, he and Christine bond over their painful past, which ends up with Lu Xin telling her that he's not a bad guy. In Gu Assassins, Christine appears at the end of the episode with Kai giving her the Fire Wu Xing. In Ladies Night, Christine purposely gets herself arrested so she can talk to her boss Frank Fletcher privately. She fakes stealing tires in front of Officer Johnson and Officer Carlson, where they lock her up in a room. Fletcher meets up with Christine, and before Christine can tell him anything, Gideon (The Metal Wu Warlord) impersonates Inspector Riley to cause a blackout using his metal Wu powers. During the chaos, Fletcher unlocks Christine's door to find out what's going on, and while walking she meets Inspector Riley. Before Gideon/Riley can knock her out, Christine notices a dying cop and rushes to his aid. When the cop keeps on looking at Riley in fear before dying, Christine knocks out Gideon/Riley and locks her in a room. Zan, Uncle Six's right hand woman, is walking in the hallway trying to find the Fire Wu Xing, but Christine attacks her from the behind, and just as Zan is going to kill Christine, Jenny Wah attacks Zan from the behind, and both of them manage to defeat Zan. Christine and Jenny go to the room where Christine gets the Fire Wu Xing from her bag. Jenny hears Tommy Wah, and they go meet Zan and Alec McCullough who is holding Tommy hostage. McCullough tells Jenny to give Zan the Fire Wu Xing, but Jenny takes it for herself at the last second, surprising everyone in the room. In retaliation for her defiance, McCullough stabs Tommy in the leg, and Frank Fletcher appears. Christine is happy to find Fletcher well, but realizes in horror that Gideon took control of his body. McCullough tells Gideon to control Christine instead, due to Christine being close to Kai. Gideon takes control of Christine, and sides with Alec McCullough. In Paths: Part 1, Kai Jin, Uncle Six, and Lu Xin Lee learn that McCullough captured Tommy, Jenny, and Christine; as well as Zan betraying Uncle Six. Miss Jones, the current Water Wu Warlord, arrives after acquiring an artifact that serves as a guidepost to The Path, and asks where Gideon is and what body he has taken; McCullough tells Miss Jones that Gideon took control of Christine's body and is here. ).]] Tommy wakes up to see Gideon (in Christine's body) toying with him by putting a metal needle near his eye. In Christine's subconscious, Gideon explains his powers to her, and locks her up. Thanks to her quick thinking, she overpowers Gideon temporarily and tells Kai that its actually her and gives him her location: an abandoned timber mill in West Oakland. Miss Jones finds Christine and kisses her (thinking its her boyfriend Gideon inhabiting Christine's body). Miss Jones takes Christine to meet with McCullough to discuss what to do next. Early next morning, Gideon regains control of Christine's subconscious and ties her up, preventing her to escape which causes Christine to scream in anger. ]] In Paths: Part 2, Gideon meets Kai Jin and Lu Xin Lee for the first time in Christine's body. When Kai's plan to thwart McCullough fails, McCullough reveals that Kai just finished the puzzle to enter The Path. Everyone who is present are taken to The Path forcefully, and while in The Path, Gideon's grip on Christine's subconsciousness is broken, and Christine is freed from Gideon. Gideon loses his Wu Xing, and Kai gathers everyone's Wu Xing, as well as expelling his own Monk Shard to form a tortoise shell. The tortoise shell turns into a portal to the real world, and Kai wants to face all the henchmen by themselves, but Lu Xin disagrees. and Christine kiss.]] During the fight, Gideon attacks Christine, which infuriates her and fights against Gideon. After a hard fight, Christine kills Gideon by snapping his neck, leaving Miss Jones in anguish. She escapes to the real world with Lu Xin, Tommy, and Jenny; leaving Kai alone to deal with Alec McCullough. Six months later, she meets up with Lu Xin Lee in Master Wah's Restaurant (owned by Jenny Wah) where she tells him that there is a power vacuum now that Uncle Six is dead, and warns him to be careful. Christine also tells Lu Xin that she plans to get out of San Francisco ever since what happened in the past. She kisses him, then steals his keys and car before leaving. Physical Appearance Christine is a 5'6" American female who is blonde and charming. She often wears dark clothing like fishnets, black jacket and high heels. She has a nose piercing, and often has a necklace around her. Personality Christine is outgoing, sarcastic and has a playful attitude. She often initiates the conversation, and is shown to care for her friends and boss. Christine supported Kai during his mission despite barely knowing him. She is very headstrong and does not take well to insults or orders. She is shown to be a charmer, as she tried to persuade Lu Xin Lee to hire her, and is generally an extrovert. At the end of the first season, she kisses Lu Xin, but not before stealing his car. She is also short-tempered, when men started to call her names she quickly got in a fight and defeated most of them. After the incident with Alec McCullough, Christine has shown to be more tired and decides to leave San Francisco because she could not deal with the supernatural aspects. Physical Abilities/ Skills * Skilled Fighter/Hand to Hand Combat: '''Due to being a cop, Christine has knowledge in hand to hand combat. In Misspent Youth, Christine was able to knock one man out with a single punch, and able to fight off multiple henchmen attacking her at the same time by herself. Her fighting style resembles '''Krav Maga, '''she uses elbow attacks, as well as throwing her opponent to the ground. She also uses knees and attacks her opponents in her face, as well as take a lot of damage. She is capable of killing someone with her bare hands. However, she often tires out during her fights due to her opponents being stronger than her. The only individual who Christine can not beat by herself is Zan, she needed the assistance of Jenny Wah to help her win. * '''Skilled Stick Fighter: During her fight against her opponents in Misspent Youth, she has shown knowledge in attacking her opponents with a baton or a wrench. She parried her opponents attack in order to tire them, then goes on the offensive. Miscellanous Abilities * Skilled Researcher: Thanks to her knowledge in a cop, she is able to research articles or news very quickly. * Skilled Charmer: She is able to persuade Lu Xin Lee to let her take the job due to her facial expressions and her playful personality. Appearances Season 1 *Drunken Watermelon *Misspent Youth *Fire Chicken *A Twisting Snake *Codladh Sámh *Gu Assassins *Ladies' Night *Paths: Part 1 *Paths: Part 2 Trivia * It is unclear if Christine quit her job as a police detective. * She is the only main character who is American. * Although she works for the law, she is shown to kill very easily. * She is the only character in the series to kill someone without a superpower. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= WUA-S1-Poster-Tommy-Jenny-Uncle-Six-Ying-Kai-Christine-Lu.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females